Ультрос (босс Final Fantasy VI)
Ультрос (англ. Ultros) - враг из Final Fantasy VI. Герои сражаются с ним четыре раза, и большей частью он предстает в виде комического злодея. Боевые показатели Первое сражение thumb|left|Ултрос и Тайфун, рисунок [[Ёситака Амано.]] In the first encounter, Ultros uses his Tentacle and Ink attacks as in all subsequent encounters. Unlike other battles, Ultros uses his Tentacle attack in a set pattern - he attacks Terra, then Sabin, then a group-Tentacle with a follow-up singular Tentacle on a random party member, then finally a Tentacle against Banon. Because of Banon's Pray power, most of Ultros' attacks besides Tentacle are negligible. Because the party automatically loses when Banon is KO'd, the trick is to kill Ultros before he attacks Banon, although if Banon is of a high enough level and/or in the back row, he can survive Ultros' Tentacle in which case the battle is easy. In the GBA version of this fight, Ultros will counter all offensive magical attacks with Ink, which damages and has a chance to Blind the party, thus reducing Terra's effectiveness as an attacker in this fight. If someone uses a Fire spell on him, he will say "Yeowch! Seafood soup!" in the original translation, while in the Advance translation he says "Yeowch! Seafood soup's not on the menu!" Скрипт ИИ If Timer >= 10: ::Target: Terra ::Tentacle (100%) ::Set Timer 0 If Timer >= 10: ::Target: Sabin ::Tentacle ::Set Timer 0 Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Target: All Characters :Tentacle (100%) :Target: Random Player :Attack (33%) or !Ink (33%) or Tentacle (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (100%) :Attack (33%) or !Ink (33%) or Tentacle (33%) 3rd Turn: :Target: Banon :Tentacle (100%) If attacked by anything Fire-elemental: :!Ink (100%) Вторая битва In this second encounter, Ultros uses his Tentacle and Ink attacks as in all previous encounters. He can also use L.3 Muddle and Imp Song to inflict status ailments on the party and uses Acid Rain. However, due to Ultros' lower HP than the previous battle and the party's increased ability to use magic, he is ultimately a mere nuisance. Sabin's Fire Knuckle is extremely effective as Ultros is weak to Fire and the battle is a side-attack: with a high-enough level and a Hyper Wrist, Sabin can kill Ultros in a single hit. Otherwise, Siren's Fire spell is very effective. Ultros regains all of his HP whenever he changes locations, so the best strategy is to deal a large amount of damage in a single round. Скрипт ИИ Ultro's AI script is set to change his position every two turns by increasing a hidden variable each time he attacks. He moves about in the following pattern: middle, lower left, top, lower right, top, middle, lower right, top, lower right. The pattern then repeats from the beginning. Depending on where Ultros is, he uses different attacks each turn. If Timer >= 60: :Set Timer 0 :Display message: Imp! Buddy! Pal! :Imp Song (100%) If Ultros is in middle of field: :Attack (33%) or !Ink (33%) or Tentacle (33%) If Ultros is at top of field: :Attack (33%) or Fire (66%) If Ultros is at lower left of field: :Attack (33%) or Lv. 3 Confuse (66%) If Ultros is at lower right of field: :Attack (33%) or Megavolt (33%) or Drain (33%) If attacked by "Bushido" or "Blitz": Acid Rain (100%) Третья битва In his third encounter, Ultros uses his Tentacle and Ink attacks as in all previous encounters and slowly moves closer to the party and moves back as he takes damage. Ultros also has other attacks like Stone and Lode Stone. The true danger, however, comes from his "tri-elemental attack" - once Ultros is struck with three elemental spells of the same element, he will glow red and from then on counter-attacks any elemental spell with the Level 3 of that spell (for example, Firaga to counter Fire, Thundaga to counter Thundara, etc.) He also casts Protect and Haste on himself later in the battle. Despite his powerful attacks and high HP which make him the strongest of his four battles with the party, Ultros is fairly simple to defeat as long as magic is used sparingly to avoid his counter-spells. When he has taken enough damage, Relm appears and joins the battle. Upon using Sketch on Ultros, she shows him what he looks like and Ultros is so horrified he flees. Скрипт ИИ If HP <= 15360 (only done once per battle): :Target: Self :Haste (100%) :Protect (100%) :Display message: Ultros: I know what you're thinking... Man, that was cheap! Sorry, so sorry! If Timer >= 60: :Set Timer 0 :Target: Random Player :Hailstone (100%) If Var1 < 8: :1st Turn: Increase Var1 by 1 ::Ultros moves a little closer to Characters ::Attack (33%) or !Ink (33%) or Tentacle (33%) :2nd Turn: Target: Random Character ::Attack (66%) or Stone (33%) If Var1 >= 8: :Set Var1 0 :Magnitude 8 (33%) or Aqua Breath (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) If attacked by anything: :If HP <= 10240 (only done once per battle): ::Event: $16 (22) If attacked by "Tentacle": :Display message: Ultros: How can this be? I'm just a... washed-up old octopus? :Ultros dies If Var3 >= 8: :If Var1 >= 2: ::Set Var3 0 ::Monster flashes ::Decrease Var1 by 1 If attacked by "Attack": Increase Var3 by 1 If Var0 is set: :If attacked by anything Fire-elemental: Firaga (100%) :If attacked by anything Ice-elemental: Blizzaga (100%) :If attacked by anything Lightning-elemental: Thundaga (100%) If Var4 is set: :If attacked by "Magic": Increase Var3 by 4 If attacked by "Magic": :Increase Var2 by 1 :Increase Var3 by 4 If Var4 is not set: :If Var2 >= 4: ::Set Var4 ::Set Var0 ::Monster flashes ::Display message: Ultros alters his body composition! Use elemental attacks at your own risk! Четвертая битва In his fourth encounter, Ultros uses his Tentacle and Ink attacks as in all previous encounters. After taking several thousand damage he calls in Typhon. The battle ends when Typhon is killed; defeating Ultros is not even required. In addition, with his low defenses and poor attacks he is very easy to defeat despite his high HP. Скрипт ИИ If Var36 is set: :If Var0 >= 2 (Only done once per battle): ::Display message: Ultros: You know, just the other day I was taking a snooze, when he came along and decided to start gnawing on my head. Let me tell ya, the guy's got sharp teeth! :If Var0 >= 1 (Only done once per battle): ::Display message: Ultros: I'd try not to make him mad... He gets hungry when he's irritated. :If Var0 >= 0 (Only done once per battle): ::Display message: Ultros: He's not so great with words, but his strength'll blow you away! Heh-heh... If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Tentacle (33%) or !Octopus Ink (33%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Tentacle (33%) or !Octopus Ink (33%) ::Increase Var0 by 1 Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or !Octopus Ink (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Tentacle (33%) or !Octopus Ink (33%) If attacked by anything: :If Var36 is not set: ::If HP <= 12800: :::Display message: Ultros: Looks like I lose again! But today I brought along a buddy of mine! Mr. Typhon! Come on down!!! :::Bring in Typhon :::Display message: Typhon: Fungahhh!!! :::Set Var36 Галерея Совместно с врагами *Тайфун thumb thumb en:Ultros (Final Fantasy VI) Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Боссы Final Fantasy VI